


Smudged Nails and Close Hands

by oisforoblivion



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Developed Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, andrew roasts a reporter, i may have used those words wrong however we all know about andrews habit of using big words, intimate nail painting, soft ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion
Summary: Neil is impressed but Andrew just tries to have him sit still.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Smudged Nails and Close Hands

**Author's Note:**

> of course i write when i have finals

“I’m just saying… ‘Obfuscate’? ‘Perfunctory’? What the hell do they even mean?”

“Just because you can’t speak English doesn’t mean they aren’t words.”

“Oh so they  _ were _ English, okay, nice detail,” Neil said, his hand on Andrew’s lap as he put on the final coating of black nail polish. “I just thought you made them up to mess with the reporters.”

Andrew let go of Neil’s hand and looked up. “If you don't want me to redo the whole thing, stop. moving.”

“I don't really mind our position right now-”

“I  _ will _ stain your jersey.”

“-okay I’m not moving.”

The occasional breaks they had with Andrew, put a different aspect to their relationship. It was intimate yet calming - just being able to touch each other, without the pressure of anything further than gentle caresses, was reorienting. And addicting. They found themselves closer and closer every day, dizzied by their proximity while unconsciously finding their arms, legs, hands in constant contact.

In his previous life, contact meant danger. But now with Andrew… it was the best thing Neil has ever felt.

He smiled while thinking about the match a few hours ago, and how they won. It was probably satisfying enough that Wymack decided to put Andrew on the press duty with Renee for once, thinking nothing would come across to ruin the moment. With the question coming from the reporter, addressed at Andrew, he would soon find out that he was very wrong.

“He had it coming,” Andrew suddenly said, regarding to the reporter. “Should have used his brain if he was expecting me to be friendly.”

They didn't know what the grinning reporter expected as he asked Andrew about Neil’s relationship with the lovely late Riko, and the rumours about him going back to Evermore as a Raven, but it was evident that whatever genius he thought he was with that brilliant inquiry, was really not so bright.

“‘ _ The perfunctory gossip you spread about us with no intention but obfuscating the reality of what happened behind the scenes, which Neil himself was very vocal about, indicates nothing beside the lack of your own spines. _ ’,” Neil quoted Andrew. “That took a breathful, phew. Matt and I watched the replay so many times, we actually memorized it.”

“When did you even do that?”

“If you’re asking before or after our ‘shower’… it was before,” Neil winked.

“190%,” Andrew said, and stood up. “It’s still wet so do  _ not _ mess it up. Just stay put until it dries.”

“I can paint yours?”

“You can’t even paint a single finger without smudging it all over your hand.”

“It was  _ one time _ ,” he objected.

“And will be the only time.”

Neil huffed and followed after Andrew. Andrew rolled his eyes at him after explicitly telling that he shouldn’t move, but didn't comment upon the hyperactive traits Neil showed whenever they put on nail polish. When Neil tried to reach a glass to drink some water, he slapped it away, pouring instead for him and extending the glass with a straw in it.

“So,” Neil added after a long sip from the glass Andrew was holding (by the straw and frankly it was… an experience), “you were good at Spelling Bee.”

“What?”

“The Spelling Bee,” he repeated factfully. “Is that not a real thing? I don't know, none of the schools I’ve attended here had it, and they for sure don’t have it in any other countries.”

Andrew placed the glass on the counter. “I was forced to participate,” he said. “They didn't know about ‘eidetic memory’ or whatever shit it is, but they thought I had a talent with words.” He paused. “I won. Twice. One of the rare times Cass was proud of me.”

Neil’s chest tightened. Maybe he shouldn’t have opened up this subject.

He placed his hand on the counter next to Andrew’s, and looked at him for permission. Receiving it with a gesture, he reached for Andrew’s hand and firmly held onto it. They didn't speak, because even the biggest words weren’t enough to express their understanding. Until the smallest were enough.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked.

“Yes,” Andrew said.

A few minutes later, they were back at their room, this time Andrew focusing on his own nails.

“Shit…”

“What?” Andrew asked.

Showing his index and middle finger, Neil sighed. “I smudged it.”

“Live with the consequences.”

“Which is…” Neil passed to the bean bag next to Andrew’s chair, “you, redoing it, right?”

Andrew looked absolutely done, but Neil couldn't really blame him. “200%.”

“Is that a new milestone? Did I earn an award?”

“Every word you speak makes makes me want to murder you,” Andrew declared (as he does, quite oftenly) and leaned over him, sideways on the chair.

But Neil has heard the question in that threat. “Yes.”

He was everything Neil could’ve ever asked for.


End file.
